starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladder seasons/StarCraft II
Battle.net seasons organize division tournaments. Seasons are periodically locked before a new season begins. Players can still move up and down within a division but cannot jump from one league to another, and bonus points will no longer accumulate. However, their "hidden" rating will still be able to change (which affects the AMM and can result in a league jump in the new season). Season milestone rewards will be locked in at this time, and bonus pools will start over. Hidden skill ratings used for matchmaking and league placement will carry over from the previous season. Players will need to play a single placement match in the new season. A player's career page lists their placement in previous seasons.David Kim. 2011-09-22. Situation Report: Patch 1.4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-23. As of season 7, Blizzard has "relaxed" the AMM requirements, causing players to face opponents of somewhat higher and somewhat lower skill levels.Aldrexus. 2012-04-06. Upcoming Changes to Matchmaking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-05. As of September 2012, seasons are named with a year as well as a number. For instance, season 8 is referred to as 2012 season 3.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-09-06. Season 8 Now Locked and Big Changes Coming Next Season. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. Timeline Season 1 was locked on March 22, 2011 and season 2 began March 29 of that year.Nethaera. 2011-03-18. End of Season 1. Blizzard Entertainment: StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2011-07-01. Season 2 was locked on July 5th, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-07-01. Season 2 Lock Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-07-01. Season 3 started Tuesday, July 26, 2011.Bashiok. 2011-07-13. Season 3 Delayed One Week. Battle.net Forums. Accessed 2011-07-16. Season 3 was locked on October 10th,Daxxari. 2011-10-03. Season 3 Lock Incoming. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-10-20. and season 4 started October 25th.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Begins. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-11-08. Season 4 was locked on December 13, 2011Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-08. Season 4 Lock Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-11. and season 5 started December 20, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-11-15. Climbing the Ladder: How to Earn a League Promotion. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-11-18.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-20. Season 5 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-28. Season 5 was locked on February 7, 2012Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-07. Season 5 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-07. and season 6 began February 14, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-09. Season 6 Ladder Map Pool Update Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-10. Season 7 began on April 10, 2012Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-04-10. Season 7 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-11. and locked Tuesday, June 5, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-12. Season 8 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. Season 8 started on June 12th.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-12. Season 8 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-12. The grandmaster league would start one week later.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-05. Season 7 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-05. As of October 2011, each season will now last for approximately two months, and Grandmaster league placement time will be reduced to one week (from two weeks) to account for the reduced season length. Season 8, now referred to as 2012 season 3, closed September 6, 2012. On September 11, 2012 season 4 starts, and a week later, the grandmaster league will open for it. 2012 Season 4 closed Wednesday, October 24 and the next season opened Thursday, November 1st.Kaivax. 2012-10-18. 2012 Season 4 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-18. 2012 Season 5 was locked December 26, 2012. 2013 Season 1 would open January 3, 2013.Kaivax. 2012-12-20. 2012 Season 5 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-20. Map Pools 2013 Season 1 Pool In late 2012, four new maps were previewed. *(1v1) Akilon Flats *(1v1) Newkirk District The two 1v1 maps were tested in the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. *(3v3) Backwater Complex *(3v3) Twisted VernBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-19. New Maps for 2013 Ladder Season 1. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-19. 2012 Season 4 Pool For 2012 season 4, Blizzard changed Tal'darim Altar LE slightly, removing some of the destructible rocks. The following maps were added: *(3v3) Silent Dunes (new map) *(3v3) Monsoon *(4v4) High Ground *(4v4) Megaton The following maps were removed: *(3v3) Arakan Citadel *(3v3) Frontier *(4v4) Extinction *(4v4) Toxic Slums Season 8 Map Pool Blizzard experimented with a larger number of 1v1 maps, 8 in total. The maps were available June 8th, a week before the start of season 8. The following maps were added: *1v1 **Condemned Ridge *2v2 **Desolate Stronghold The following maps were removed: *1v1 **Metalopolis **Korhal Compound LE *2v2 **Discord IV **High OrbitBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Season 8 Map Pool Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. Season 7 Map Pool The following maps were removed: *The Shattered Temple The following maps were added: *Daybreak *Ohana (a fan-created map)Daxxari. 2012-03-12. New Maps In. Old Map Out.. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-03-17. *Metropolis (later removed due to performance issues)Daxxarri. 2012-04-19. Metropolis LE Removed from the Ladder. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2012-04-29. Season 6 Map Pool The following maps were removed: *Arid Plateau *Xel'Naga Caverns The following maps were added: *Cloud Kingdom *Korhal Compound Season 5 Map Pool The following maps were removed: *(4) Abyssal Caverns *(4) Nerazim Crypt The following maps were added: *(2) Arid Plateau *(4) Entombed ValleyBlizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-14. Season 5 Ladder Map Pool Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-28. Season 4 Map Pool The map pool underwent significant changes in season 4. Shattered Temple and Metalopolis returned to the map pool, with close spawn positions disabled. Two non-tournament maps -- Abyssal Caverns and Nerazim Crypt -- were be included. Players can veto these two non-tournament maps and still have a single veto remaining for the remaining maps, just as a player would in a major tournament. The following maps were removed: Backwater Gulch, Searing Crater, and Typhon Peaks (1v1), Khaydarin Depths and Tempest (2v2).Daxxari. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Map Changes - UPDATED. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-11-11. The new pool consisted of these maps: 1v1 *Abyssal Caverns (non-tournament) *Antiga Shipyard *Metalopolis (close spawns disabled) *Nerazim Crypt (non-tournament) *Shakuras Plateau *Shattered Temple (close spawns disabled) *Tal’darim Altar LE *Xel’naga Caverns 2v2 *Lunar Colony V *Magma CoreDaxxari. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Map Changes - UPDATED. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-11-11.David Kim. 2011-10-25. Season 4 - 1v1 Ladder Map Changes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-25. References Category: StarCraft II